


You have one - I give you nine

by Kamaleen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Animals, Birth, Dubious Consent, Fights, Happy Ending, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rape, Sexual Content, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama dodged Shukaku’s attacks and kept nipping at him. He loved hearing the One-Tail growled in annoyance. He loved how Shukaku was frustrated and scared. The beast in front of him was scared to be mated, to be taken.</p><p>Well, Kurama didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>----------------<br/>----------------</p><p>More explanation inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mating season

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Naruto Fan-fiction. And I've to warn you all before continuing that this story had a rape scene. So, if you're not okay with a story with rape scene, I suggest you click at the 'x' at the top right corner.
> 
> In this story, I've decided to take all ninjas and everything out. All people and also every histories about ninjas.
> 
> To make it short, I just want to write about Kurama and Shukaku. So this is an alternate universe.
> 
> By the way, I own nothing, except for my imagination. And thanks to icefiresky for checking this chapter >

 

 

 

 

 

Once upon a time, there was a forest, hidden deep in the great valley, in the furthest land in the world. The long and complex mountain ranges protected the forest from prying eyes, keeping the nature clean and pure.

This forest was the home of animals and beasts, the rarest and the most powerful on earth. The strongest and rarest beasts in this forest were called tailed beasts. Starting from One-Tail to Nine-Tails. Legends said that unlike the common beasts, who bred once a year, the Tailed beast mated every seven years, but only one out of fifty chances for them to give birth to another tailed beast. That's why the tailed beasts were rare, very rare.

Legends said that the more 'tail' they had, the more powerful they became, also the more territorial and possessive. All of the Tailed beasts also possess the ability to impregnate other beast of the same sex as them when mating, under a condition that those beasts must be less powerful that them. They can also impregnate the other tailed beast, under the condition that the one to impregnate must be stronger and more powerful than the other. For example, the Six-Tails could impregnate the Five-Tails, but the Five-Tails cannot impregnate the Six-Tails.

The strongest tailed beast is the Nine-tails. They were also the rarest as well. Legends also said that a Nine-tails was born once every five hundred years, and their birth always had their mothers suffering through the process. And the most special thing about the Nine-tail beast, except their power, was that once they took a mate, they would mate with only one mate until that mate passed away. Even when the mate they choose was unable to bear the children, Nine-Tails would not take new mate. Some even had just one mate for their whole life. The reason was the Nine-Tails and their mates would not only be attached together with only physical contact, but also by their souls and minds.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kurama hated this time of the year, the mating season, especially when this year was also the mating time of the Tailed beasts as well. The mating season was the time Kurama would going into hibernation for days. It helped him get through the busiest months of the forest easily. He would not have to deal with the scents in the air, the hole in his chest, and the feeling of his heart beating so fast. He would not feel his instinct inside craving for something, someone, who was meant to be his. Who he would cherish, care, mate, protect, and love, for the rest of his life.

The Nine-tail beast grunted, shoving himself off the ground. He had been laying in the open for too long. He had to take a nap for days again. Going into his underground home helped blocking the scents in the air. Kurama didn't feel like enjoying the mating time, as he was yet to find a suitable mate. Nine-tail beast, especially the male, were aggressive by nature. He needed a mate who can withstand his strength, his violence, his possessiveness, and the painful birth of his pups.

"No wonder why dad has only me." Kurama grumbled as he shoved the rock that covered his underground homes entrance out of the way. His mother died shortly after she successfully delivered him. His father had never taken a mate again. Furthermore, after Kurama was old enough, his father retreated into the deepest part of the forest to hibernate, waiting for his time to become one with nature. Kurama remembered his father asking him to show him his mate to the older Nine-tail beast before he passed away. This thought had Kurama wanting to laugh. It's impossible. He had been searching for a while, there was no suitable mate for him here.

 

As the Nine-tails fox was about to step into his house, he heard a roar - then grunting.

"Oh, come on." Kurama smirked, he knew those sounds. They were belonged to Kokuo and Gyūki, those two were fighting again, or rather… Gyuki wanted to mate Kokuo. Well, Kokuo was one of the politest Tailed Beasts, but that did not mean he would not fight – nor that Gyuki would not have to prove himself before the mating occurred.

The Nine - Tails beast smiled, before he walked deeper into his house. His underground home was like a giant labyrinth for those who didn't know the way. Kurama liked his home large, complex, complicated, and hard to navigate for intruders. He sealed the entrance before continuing deeper into his home. He built it with four entrances, each from different directions and places.

Kurama also built his underground palace with five bedrooms, in case he got bored or in case the temperature in one room wasn't to his liking. The Nine-Tails Beast would not deny that he was fussy about his place. Well, it's his place after all.

 

 

After checking each bedroom he had, to find the one he preferred most today, Kurama settled down in the room near the entrance to a large field. He yawned, closing his eyes, and let himself drifted off to sleep.

 

Normally Kurama would drift in and out of his dreamless sleep until it's the time he had to hunt for dinner. But today he felt so…restless. He could not staying asleep, as much as he wanted to. His instinct kept wondering about having a mate, and children, even when the idea of starting a family always had Kurama laughing.

Kurama walked out of his home. After a short trotting he found himself in an open field. Most animals and beasts here ran away as soon as they saw Kurama. However, the Nine-Tails had no problem chasing them. And he loved chasing prey.

 

After fetching himself dinner, Kurama decided to check on his fellow tailed beasts. Not that he was their friends, but he could tolerate some of them, and some of them could tolerate him.

 

Kurama didn't have to spend much time finding Kokuo and Gyūki. They were at the riverbank, with Gyuki still mounting Kokuo. There were scratches all over them both, but at least both of them seemed to be satisfied. Kurama titled his head when he heard Kokuo groaned, shuffling his legs restlessly before Gyuki let him go. The Five-Tails beast immediately pulled himself away from the Eight-Tails with shaking legs, before hitting Gyuki in the face with all his tails. Kurama could see thick white fluid leaked from Koduo's ass as the white beast lifted his tails up.

"You could have been gentler." Koduo hissed. "I'm going to have an aching back tomorrow." He complained, falling to the ground with a groan, before lifting one of his hind legs up and beginning to clean himself.

"I'm sorry." Gyuki said, moving in close and let the Five-tails leaned against him. Kokuo grunted and let Gyuki cleaned him, resting his leg on the Eight-Tails neck.

Kurama heard Koduo sighed before the Five-Tails closed his eyes. This made Kurama shake his head with an amused smile on his face. Tailed Beasts, except for the Nine-Tails, could have taken as many different beasts as their mates, as many as they want. Some, like Chomei, would sometimes take three to four mates at once. However, somehow after Gyuki first time mating with Koduo fifty-six years ago, they would now mate only with each other. Even in some mating seasons when Koduo felt like hibernating more than giving birth, Gyuki would not mate any other beast. Or when Gyuki felt like hibernating more than mating, Koduo went to hibernate with him.

"It's okay, but you are the one taking care of them after they are born." Kokuo replied, chuckling. Kurama could hear Gyuki groaned. He smirked and walked off. Even when they were his friends, there was no guarantee Gyuki would not attack him. It was still a mating season.

Kurama continued on his way, knowing that in the next five or six months, he was going to see Gyuki leading his children around. Kurama hoped to see more Tailed-Beasts in the forest, liked a Third-Tails that would stay on land more than staying in the water.

 

After a few minutes of walking, Kurama heard a soft moan. He stopped in his track, his ears flipped backward as he smelt the air. It's Matatabi and Saiken. Those two sometimes mated with each other, sometimes not. He had once heard Matatabi talked to Chomei that giving birth after mating with Saiken was rather painful, but she would not have to deal with them after that, as Saiken's offspring would all be born as eggs. They could immediately fetch and defend themselves as soon as they were hatched. So all Matatabi had to do was laying the eggs in the nest Saiken prepared, after that she would be on her way. Saiken would guard the eggs, and only left the nest after the eggs were hatched.

The Nine-Tails sighed as he took a stepped forward, so he could see what those two were doing. There they were, near the riverbank. Matatabi was on her stomach, with her hind legs supporting her ass up. Her tails were lifted high. Saiken was all over her, covered her in his fluid as he mounted her slowly. Kurama wriggled his nose before continuing on his way. Saiken's thing could make him felt sick sometimes.

 

 

Kurama continued on his way. His other fellow Tailed Beast seemed to be busy with mating as well, except one. Shukaku. The One-Tail always avoided everyone when mating season arrived. And also they have never met each other without getting in a fight. This made Kurama grimace over if he should try finding Shukaku or not. Of course Shukaku must be spending his time mating, just like the other Tailed Beasts.

_Damn, I've never mated for so long and all these scents are making me worse, especially when this is also Tailed-Beast mating season. My body is demanding me that I find a mate. Hmmm, what should I do?_

Kurama grunted and kept going. He is the Nine-Tails after all. He could walk through the forest during mating season without any problem.

Well, he could always do what he did when he was one hundred years younger. Go find a random beast, fuck it until he was satisfied, then just let it go, or eat it if he was hungry. And Kurama did not care if they were impregnated by him during the process. There was no need to bond someone as a mate before fucking them. He did not have to worry about the kids, he would not care about them anyway. If they died because the mother decided to abandon them, just let them died. The purpose of Nine-Tails for finding a mate was to ensure that the children would be protected from other beasts, other Nine-Tails, or even their own father.

Kurama had no problem eating his own children, as long as they are not born from the mate he choose. That's how nature worked, could not let the area have too many powerful individuals. The forest wasn't wide enough for too many Nine-Tails. So he, having no regret to go to cannibalism, was fine with the solution nature created to solve the problem. Not that Kurama preferred cannibalism though, he just did not regret it if he had to eat his own kind in case he was very hungry. But for normal days, Kurama felt like eating ordinary food.

"Hmm… so it's settled." The Nine-Tail purred, before continued on his way. He was sure he could find any beasts that could withstand his strength somewhere around.

 

 

The sky was dark when Kurama decided to head home. He felt a bit satisfied. The urge to have sex had lessened. However, he still felt the demanding of his instinct lingering around his mind, ready to kick in when prompt.

Kurama shoved the rock that sealed the entrance to his underground home away before heading into the tunnel. He pulled the rock back in place before continue down the path. Today he had fucked five beasts, two were probably bleeding to death by now, and three might survive with pups in their womb. But he had already forgotten their face anyway, so there was no way he would know which pups were his.

The Nine-Tails laid down on his bed made of animals' skins before shutting his eyes. Well, he would like a night hunt, but right now he was too tired to do so. Maybe he would hunt in the afternoon, and continued with the mating at night. Yes, that seemed to be a better idea.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three days of the mating season had passed, and Kurama started to feel restless and irritated. Most of the beasts he fucked died right after he finished his business, or sometimes later. Of course he didn't care about their well-being, but his instinct was laughing at how pitiful and week those beasts were. Most of them could not take him long enough before breaking. Even though he did not care, he still desired for a strong partner, someone who would fight back when being mounted. Someone who would not easily surrender to him.

Kurama started thinking of asking any Tailed beasts if any of them wanting to mate with him. But then again, he had to rethink when he realized who was still available.

_Chomei? No way, that bug was too sticky for my liking. And imaging mating with him could make me sick. He had a habit of creating a nest from web, had to clean when it stuck on my fur._

_Son Goku? Nope, this season he said he would be meditating._

_Isobu? No way. I'm not getting water all over my fur when mating._

_So, there was only one left. Only one Tailed Beasts I've never known about what he do in the mating season._

_Shukaku_

Alright, it's settled then. The Nine-Tails smirked, before sniffing the air. The sun has just set. Good time for finding Shukaku. That Tailed Beast is less active when the sun set.  _Should make it easy in case I decide to rape him instead of asking nicely._

The Nine-tails grinned as he made his way through the forest. There were scents everywhere. This year seemed to be different, as a light sweet scent touch his nose. A light sweet scent of someone, something, that had his instincts purring in delight. A scent that had him felt so… how should he describe it? Delighted? And it also made him hard.

The scent that made Kurama think of Shukaku.

His grin widened, before he made his way toward the owner of the scent.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After an hour of travelling, Kurama found himself near another waterfall. He looked around the tall grass field surrounding the riverbank, and notice a slight movement not so far away.

The Nine-Tails crotched down and listened. He could smell Shukaku, and also hear him. The One-Tail was moving around the riverbank. Kurama heard a soft grunt, before he heard the Raccoon-liked beast moan.

He slowly crawled his way toward the riverbank and peaked his head over the tall glass.

_There he is. What is he doing?_

Kurama titled his head, looking at the One Tail who was shuffling around. Shukaku was walking in circle, radiating sweet scents from his body. There were beasts newly arrived to the river, probably to take a drink, and Shukaku growled at them. Those poor beasts immediately ran away, screeching in fear.

"What are you doing?" Kurama mused, tilting his head as he watched Shukaku walked around. Sometimes the One-Tail would sink himself into the water, sitting there and get up again, walking around.

Then Kurama realized what Shukaku was doing. The One-Tail didn't want to mate, so he was trying to make the need go away.

"Understandable." Kurama nodded. He understood the feeling of not wanting to mate, but he wasn't sure of what reasons for Shukaku. For him, having no worthy beasts around made him not want to mate. Maybe he could just ask Shukaku about it.

Before Kurama decided to go out of his hiding, Shukaku turned and lifted his tail. With his ass facing Kurama, the Nine-Tail nearly growling in interest and satisfy as he saw the tiny entrance at the base of Shukaku's tail. One second later, before Kurama could get a better look, the One-Tail slammed his tail at the nearby tree trunk, crushing it to pieces.

"Strong, that's good." Kurama nodded to himself. He watched Shukaku walked around for a few rounds before deciding that he was going to have sex with this beast - even if Shukaku didn't approve of him. Well, they had never had a smooth relationship anyway. He liked teasing the One-Tail - with Shukaku being too hot-headed and always falling for his tricks.

He stood to his full height on four legs, before jumping down. Shukaku nearly jumped and Kurama grinned. He liked startling his prey.

"What are you doing here?" The One-Tail growled at him, lowering himself down as if he wanted to fight. "Don't you see that this is my territory?"

"Yours? I hadn't realized." Kurama raised his eyebrows. Of course he didn't realise this is Shukaku's territory since he hadn't never visit Shukaku at all. Their meetings were always happened when they cross paths in the forest. Mostly when they were hunting for food.

"Get lost." Shukaku growled at him. Kurama smirked. He could see slight fear in the One-Tail eyes. Shukaku knew he could not withstand him if they actually fought. Well, they were going to fight anyway. Kurama knew Shukaku would not willingly submit to him. But it wouldn't hurt to ask nicely if Shukaku wanted to have a sexual intercourse.

"That's not going to happen." Kurama smirked, laying down with his forearm crossing each other. "I came here to ask if you want to have sex. Other beasts cannot withstand me long enough." He flashed Shukaku his best smug grin, and the One-Tail growled.

"Keep dreaming." Shukaku spat at him, so Kurama got up. He shook his head, pretending to be disappointed when he actually wishing for a fight before sex.

"I'm fully awake now, thank you very much." He replied, before lunging at Shukaku. The One-Tail roared and charged at him. There were crashes of fangs and teeth, before they both were tangled in a bizarre fight. One trying to get away, while the other was enjoying every second of it.

Kurama dodged Shukaku's attacks and kept nipping at him. He loved hearing the One-Tail growled in annoyance. He loved how Shukaku was frustrated and scared. The beast in front of him was scared to be mated, to be taken.

Well, Kurama didn't care.

 

After a while of tangling, biting, and scratching, Kurama decided that this is enough. He kicked Shukaku from himself and jumped on the One-tail. Shukaku growled but Kurama had the One-tail pinned under him with his mouth biting at the back of Shukaku's neck – keeping the One-tail still. Two of his tails entwined around Shukaku's tail, keeping it out of his way. His cock was hard and dripping.

_This is it._

"Kurama… don't…."

Shukaku said, voice shaken, trying to pull himself free. Kurama could hear how scared Shukaku was, and he smirked. Well, the One-tail should have agreed when he was asking nicely. Then he shoved himself in.

Shukaku's scream felt his ears as Kirama took his time. He could smell blood and he knew Shukaku was bleeding, but he didn't care. The One-tail under him struggled, trying to break free while Kirama slowly pulled out. He was able to go just half way in. Shukaku's ass was so tight. It would take a while before the other beast would loose up. Well, they can do this until the mating season end; Kurama shoved himself back in.

He fucked Shukaku slowly, focusing on the One-tail's movement than the tight hot passage that contracted rapidly. The beast under him struggled less and less every time Kurama shoved himself back – until all Shukaku did was grunting in pain every time his hole was invaded.

"Giving up already?" Kurama let go of the One-tail's neck and smirked. Shukaku growled and turned to bite him, only for Kurama to slam himself back in – making the One-tail frozen as the pain sipping through his vain once again.

Kurama took that chance to mouth Shukaku again and kept going. There was plenty of time before sunrise.

 

 

 

 

Kurama didn't count how many time he hit his peak and shot his seed into the One-tail. All he knew was that the time he pulled away, Shukaku was dripping in both blood and his cum.

"That was fun." Kurama said, watching Shukaku pulled himself away. "Next time you might consider my offer more carefully." He added, smirking. Shukaku glared at him but said nothing. The One-tail couldn't lie that he had also reached his peak several time, when Kurama decided to shove his cock right onto the prostrate, scratching it before sliding in the rest of the way.

"Get lost." Shukaku growled, moving away slowly. His ass was still dripping and Kurama found it so seductive, so inviting.

"Rude," he smirked. Shukaku growled and Kurama jumped on him again, shoving his already hardened cock in the ruined passage. He could feel his cum dripping out of Shukaku's hole as he forced himself in. Well, he hated his seed being lost from a beast that could withstand him. Maybe it's time to use his special ability.

His special ability was to seal all his cum inside a womb. Every Nine-Tails could do this. So after Kurama finished releasing another load of his into Shukaku, he pulled himself out a bit and release a second load of sticky clear liquid. This liquid would block his seed from coming out, also helping Shukaku's passage to heal. It would dissolve after a while, so Kurama didn't have to clean it up later.

Kurama pulled himself away. A satisfied grin was on his face as he watched Shukaku got up shakily.

"Don't waste your time getting it off, it will dissolve in a while." Kurama said, stretching. "Happy mating season." He smirked before walking away, leaving Shukaku at the river without looking back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	2. After mating season

 

 

 

Shukaku knew what had happened to him, and it's all that bastard's fault.

He was pregnant.

_Shit._

He groaned and walked in circle within his den. He had been craving for food more than usual this past month. His temperature had risen, especially around his stomach. He had heard that the Nine-tailed could impregnate another male beast, but didn't expect it to happen to him. Shit.

"What the hell should I do?!" Shukaku groaned, settling down on his side. He had never wanted this to happen, and he knew that Kurama wouldn't care. He had seen the Nine-tailed ate its own pups before, and no doubt he would do this to the pups in his womb too. This was probably the first time Shukaku was jealous of the Kurama, to be able to eat its own kind without regret. Shukaku knew that he could not do that. He actually started to care about the small creatures in his womb even that he had never wanted them. He had never wanted children, that's why he had never mated with anyone.

And now he he was carrying the Nine-tailed pups. He was carrying the offspring of the beast who always want to embarrass him.

Shukaku growled lowly at himself, pushing himself up again. Well, there was only one end of his territory that near Kurama', so he would stay away from that side for now, at least until he got the pups out and they could fetch for themselves.

Settling down with his decision, Shukaku got up to hunt again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kurama had never felt so restless before. It start days after the mating season, and now winter was near, he still did not know why. He felt as if he should have done something, but he didn't know what it was, knowing only that it was very important.

"What the hell..." He growled, getting up from the spot he had been laying lazily there for a while. He wasn't hungry, but patrolling his territory seemed to be a good idea.

Kurama walked slowly around the forest. Small animals and beasts scattered away as soon as they sensed his presence. It took him a while to reach one of the boarder. This one was near Gyuki's land. He smelt the air and went in, knowing that his friend wouldn't mind as long as he wasn't hungry and this wasn't a mating season.

It didn't take long for Kurama to find Gyuki cuddling with Kokuo under a tree. They had their tails entwined, with the rest 3 tails of Gyuki circling Kokuo, hiding him from the world.

"You two mated with each other again." Kurama said, sitting down in a safe distance as he watched Gyuki and Kokuo turned to him. "How many this time?"

"I'm not sure, it's hard to tell." Kokuo answered politely, Gyuki tightened the tails wrapping around his mate. Kurama practically smiled, leaning to the side.

"You should consider finding yourself a mate." Gyuki spoke up. "What did you do in the last mating season?"

"Nothing." Kurama rolled his eyes. Gyuki gave him a look, so Kurama sighed and continued. "Okay, I fucked some beasts. That's it."

"Really?" Gyuki smirked. "You seem to be restless."

"I also fucked Shukaku." Kurama said nonchalantly. "Are you satisfied?"

"I suggest you check on him." KoKuo spoke up. His voice was still calm, polite, and soft. "He has been restless too."

"Will do." Kurama yawned and turned to walk away. He pretended that he did not care about what they said, but indeed he cared. And that's why he immediately headed toward Shukaku's territory. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shukaku settled down after he had devoured two small beasts. The hunger had disappeared, finally. The One-tailed beast purred as he laid on his side, tail circling himself and prepared to take a nap.

Then, he smelt someone. No, not someone, he smelt Kurama.

The Nine-tailed was here, in his den.

Panic set in and Shukaku immediately got up. He growled under his breath as he went straight into the tunnel on his left. The exit was not so far away, but the bad new was it leaded toward a field, an ideal place to chase down your prey. And this time he was he the prey.

"Shukaku!"

He heard the Nine-tailed roared from somewhere behind. Shukaku just kept going, pushing himself up the tunnel even that some part of him wanted to go back. Shukaku didn't know why, but he didn't care. He kept going and going until he reached the exit. 

He pushed himself out, stumbling on the way. He pushed himself through the tall grasses, didn't care animals and beasts that were running away from him. He had to get away before Kurama got out of his home.

"Shukaku! Hey! Stop! I just want to talk!"

Kurama shouted, but Shukaku didn't totally believe it. The instinct part of him did, but not his mind.

"Liar!" 

So he shouted back and continued running. Shukaku could hear Kurama running after him, feeling the presence of the other getting closer and closer.

"Shukaku! Stop!"

"Like hell I will!"

Shukaku shouted as he headed for the forest line. Nevertheless, he was caught before he succeeded escaping the field. Claws and tails were everywhere, forcing him down to the ground.

"What do you want?!" Shukaku growled, knowing that he could not escape from this iron grip. He still struggled anyway, trying in vain to get away.

Instead of teasing, annoying statements, or smirking, Kurama gently nuzzled him on the base of his neck.

"My children." The Nine-tailed whispered as his nose trailed the edge of Shukaku's spine. It made the One-tailed beast shuddered in fear and joy. One side of him was happy because Kurama recognized his offspring, but the other half was sacred of what might happen next.

"Then what?" Shukaku growled. "You're going to kill them?"

"No..." The Nine-tailed replied, his voice sounded strange, it's like he was hesitated. "I just..." The stronger beast trailed off, releasing Shukaku from his grip. The One-tailed immediately got on his feet, jumping away and turned back to snarl at the Nine-tailed.

"What? Wait until they're born before eating them?" Shukaku growled, lowering himself and ready to fight. "I won't let you." He knew he could not fight Kurama, but he would try anyway. To his surprise, Kurama just sat back.

"I don't want to kill them, or eat them." Kurama shook his head, he sounded...confused. "I...this is new. I just...I just want to see them."

"Don't lie to me." Shukaku took a step back, still baring his teeth. But the Nine-tailed just stayed there, watching him with those eyes that were impossible to read.

"I didn't lie." The Nine-tailed shook his head. "I truly want to see them. I just don't know why. Strange, isn't it?"

"Leave me alone." Shukaku snarled again, taking another step back. Kurama made no move to follow, so he took another step back before turning and sprinting toward the wood.

Kurama did not follow him in, but Shukaku knew that the other could. And he knew that the Nine-tailed could catch him without much afford. Nevertheless, Kurama did leave him alone. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Days passed and nothing happened, no visiting from Kurama, no sign of the Nine-tailed. But what happened was that he would find freshly killed animals or beasts at the entrances of his den every morning. At first Shukaku thought that it was a trick, and he could smell Kurama's scent faintly all over the area. But that's it, all evidences said that the Nine-tailed came to put his hunts in front of Shukaku's den, then left.

Shukaku had no idea why the Nine-tailed was doing this. He didn't eat those hunts at first, afraid that they were some kind of traps. But after a few days, when he could not find enough food for the hunger that increased everyday, Shukaku started eating those animals and beasts that were dropped at his front door every morning.

The One-tailed knew that he would need more food everyday, and it seemed like Kurama knew too, because he hunted bigger animals everyday. And Shukaku was grateful, and started to need something more than just food.

He needed Kurama.

 

So, one night he decided not to sleep, but to wait at the entrance of his den. He stayed quiet, keeping himself awake until the sun almost rise, that he smelt the other approaching. Kurama emerged from the woods, carrying his hunt in his mouth. And as he dropped it in front of the entrance, Shukaku stood up and walked out.

"Spend the night here." Shukaku said, trying to sound nonchalant even when his heart was beating so fast. Kurama blinked, before the Nine-tailed smiled.

"Thank you," The Nine-tailed replied and followed him into his den. Shukaku wasn't sure if he did the right thing, but he felt happy. And he didn't protest when the Nine-tailed curved around him, with his tails circling them both.

 

The Nine-tailed was no where to be seen when Shukaku woke up. That's okay, maybe he already went out to hunt something for his own, so Shukaku stretched up and made his way out of the den.'

He found Kurama at the entrance of his home. The Nine-tailed was chewing on a dead animal from last night, but there were two, newly-killed, animal laying near by. Shukaku mumbled his gratitude before digging in, chewing and swallowing until his stomach was full.

"Winter will soon be here." Kurama said, looking around as Shukaku started cleaning himself after the meal. "Do you want to spend you time in my den? I've prepared the bed."

Shukaku narrowed his eyes. He knew that Winter was nearly here, but normally they wouldn't need a bed. Cold weather did not affect them much. Kurama was talking about the bed for their offspring. He was asking if Shukaku wanted to give birth at his den.

Half of him was afraid that Kurama might want to keep an eye on him, so he could get rid of other Nine-tailed as soon as they were born. But the other half knew better than that. Kurama wanted a family, a family with him.

"What if I say no?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the Nine-tailed.

"Then I will move the bed here." Kurama replied. His voice was sincere, no sacrum or anything. So Shukaku sat back, trying to think of an answer.

In the end, he sighed. "I don't know." Shukaku shook his head. "Just...just show me your den first." He said, looking at the Nine-tailed.

"This way." Kurama nodded and leaded the way. Shukaku was a bit hesitated to follow, but he did nonetheless. His stomach was heavy, so he walked a bit slowly than usual. That's not a problem though, Kurama would just stop and wait for him. Shukaku felt his heart fluttered.

 

They reached the Nine-tailed's den and Shukaku was eager to explore. He had to admit that it was bigger than his, and well-arranged. The bed was soft, warm, and ready for winter. And while he explored the den, Kurama just sat back and waited for his comment.

Shukaku already knew the answer in his heart, but he didn't know how to say it out. So he pretended to be checking the den one more time, and Kurama just waited for him to finish.

"It's...it's nice." Shukaku said at last, with his back to Kurama. "I...I would like to spend my winter here." He said, risking a glance back, and saw a happy smile on the Nine-tailed's face.

Kurama stood up and walked toward him. Shukaku stayed in his place, waiting until Kurama was in front of him, and the Nine-tailed place his forehead against his.

"Thank you, Shukaku." The Nine-tailed replied, circling his tails around them. Shukaku purred and lowered himself to the ground, pushing his tail out of the way.

"If you want to." he whispered, hiding his face as he could smell the Nine-tail's arousal and baring his neck. "I...I want to..." He gasped out, feeling his own arousal as well.

There was no answer, but Kurama moved to hover above him. Two of his tails entwined with Shukaku's before the Nine-tailed was holding him softly by the skin at his neck. Shukaku held his ass up, purring when he felt the tip of Kurama's member touched the entrance of his hole.

Shukaku gasped as the beast above him pushed in. He arched his back and felt it sliding in further, moaning as the tip of it scratched his prostrate. He tried to get a better angle, before Kurama kept him still and pulled out, before slamming in with deadly accuracy. Shukaku howled and arched his back even more, groaning as Kurama kept hitting his sweet spot every time he slammed in. This sexual intercourse was a lot better than their last one. This time Kurama was gentler, a lot gentler. And he was making sure than Shukaku's pleasure came before his own; he always changed the angle for Shukaku to feel even better.

The One-tailed beast purred and groaned as he felt his release approaching, just a few more thrust and he was spilling his seed to the ground below. Kurama finished in a few seconds after him, filling his passage with his release, teeth sinking into Shukaku's neck, marking him as his mate.

After that they laid side by side, cuddling with each other. Kurama cleaned him up afterward, and Shukaku moved himself on the bed and slept until the next day.

 

 

Time passed and winter was here. During the few days before snow started falling, Kurama made a tunnel that linked Shukaku's den with his, just in case the One-tailed want to go back to sleep in his den. However, as his stomach got bigger, Shukaku didn't travel much. He could still hunt, but not as effective as before, so it's Kurama who fed them both. The Nine-tailed had no problem though, he always loved hunting.

It was a few night after the first snow that Shukaku felt his stomach constricted. He growled and squirmed, waking his mate up as he moved around the den, pulling himself from the Nine-tailed.

"It's time?" Kurama asked but Shukaku did not answer. He just growled and moved himself to the bed, laying on his side as he felt liquid dripping off himself. He growled weakly and kept his tail out of the way, sensing Kurama moved to stay near him.

The pain was still bearable, but it was increasing. Shukaku growled again and got himself on four, screaming as he pushed. He could feel it moving, but that's not enough. He pushed again and it was half way there, but not yet to exit. Kurama was by his side, whispering sweet nothing into his ears as Shukaku tried his best not to scream. He pushed again and this time it went out, and he dropped down onto the bed.

Kurama immediately got to work. He cleaned their first pup, before pushing it toward Shukaku's belly as their first offspring started shrieking for food. Shukaku didn't even know that he was lactating as his first pup started sucking. Kurama was all around him, licking everywhere. It gave him sometimes to relax before the need to push came back.

"He's beautiful." Kurama whispered, nuzzling him as Shukaku rested. "He looked just like you, but with my color, he's perfect."

"There's another one," Shukaku moaned, feeling his stomach constricted again. Kurama was licking at his entrance now, urging the muscle to relax. Shukaku panted as he pushed, trying his best to get the offspring out. He howled as he pushed with all his strength, feeling the pup finally slipping out of him.

"This one has your color." Kurama said, cleaning the pup up and urged their second offspring to Shukaku's belly. It started sucking as soon as it found the tit, and Shukaku relaxed. He was tired, but happy, and Kurama was cleaning all fluid away from him and the bed.

"Thank you." The Nine-tailed whispered as he snugged up behind Shukaku. His tailed encircled them and the pups. Shukaku just hummed softly, watching his offspring fallen asleep. One looked just liked him, with Kurama's color. And the other, the second pup, looked just like Kurama, but with his color. Both were male.

"Just let me sleep." He told his mate, leaning back and closed his eyes. "After this, we're going to name them."

"Agree." Kurama replied, and the One-tailed beast smiled before closing his eyes.

Shukaku knew that life wasn't going to be easy with these two pups with them, but that's for the future. Right now, he felt so happy and contented.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
